Only We Know
by Takashi Lien
Summary: Ya no me importa si todos están en contra. No me importa si ellos no pueden entender la manera en que tu y yo solo queremos estar juntos cada día por el resto de nuestras vidas. Que se jodan los demás solo nosotros sabemos como se siente.
1. Enchanté

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes, no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto. Sasuke tiene 18 años y Sakura tiene 17 años. La historia toma lugar en un universo alterno.**

 **Pareja:** SasuSaku

 _-Pensamientos-Texto Cursiva_

(N/A:)-Notas Mías

-Hablan-Entre guiones

* * *

 ** _Only We Know_**

Capítulo I

 _Enchanté_

* * *

Iniciaba su segundo curso en primero de bachillerato. Dos años e iría a educación superior. Sus años escolares anteriores no fueron relativamente divertidos. Su enfoque era el estudio al ser una estudiante becada, y por ende no tenía mucha comunicación con sus compañeros de clase. Era un poco anti-social, pero a cambio de ese sacrificio se encontraba en un muy buen colegio en Tokio. Casi no tenía diversas sorpresas emocionantes que la animasen, pero había una. Estaba enamorada. Lo conoció el año pasado, cuando caminaba por los pasillos con varios proyectos de clase que debía llevar al aula de maestros. Pesaban y él pareció percatarse de su difícil tarea para evitar tirar todo al suelo. Y le ayudó. Mientras él tomaba la mitad de los documentos en sus brazos, los ojos verdes de ella contemplaron unos oscuros. Y sintió su corazón desbocado ante su mirada. Él le preguntó hacia a dónde iba. Sonrojada le contestó que al aula de profesores. Caminaron de lado a lado y ella de vez en cuando lo veía de reojo. Era alto, piel pálida, cabello y ojos negros. Al llegar a su destino, su profesor Hatake la saludo y agradeció la ayuda de recolectar la tarea por él. Y el sensei poso su mirada en el azabache a su lado.

-Ah, Uchiha Sasuke que bien que ayudes a tus kohais-dijo su sensei de cabellos plateados. Y él llamado sólo gruñó, luego coloco los papeles en el escritorio del profesor y sin más se fue.

Y no consiguió eludir sentirse atraída a él después de ese suceso. Y cada vez que lo veía a la distancia no podía evitar sentir su día iluminarse. Su corazón palpitaba con celeridad y su mejías se pintaban en rosa. No lograba rehuirlo. Desde la primera vez en ver sus negros ojos quedó embelesada. Amor a primera vista se dijo a sí misma. No alcanzaba dejar de pensar en él y sólo deseaba al menos poder contemplarlo a diario desde la distancia. No pedía más, eso era más que suficiente. Y no tenía la remota intención de acercarse y tartamudear frente a él como una boba. Pensó varias veces en declararse pero nunca encontró el valor para realizar tal acto ni en carta. Camino rápidamente para llegar al instituto y con suerte se permitiría verlo entre la multitud de alumnos que ingresaban al establecimiento.

Al llegar su andar fue más tranquilo y lento. Volteo a ver a su alrededor buscando al dueño de su corazón. Sonrió levemente al lograr verlo cerca de las puertas del edificio. Él intentaba ignorar al rubio que parloteaba cosas en voz alta llamando la atención de algunos. Lo vio fruncir el ceño y decirle algo al que hacía alboroto.

- _Uchiha-sempai se ve tan magnífico hasta molesto_ -pensó mientras suspiraba. Pero fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos cuando alguien pasó un brazo en sus hombros.

-¡Sakura-chan!-exclamó una voz femenina a su lado.

-¡Ino-chan!-grito ella también sorprendida de verla.-No tenia idea que volverías a Japón-dijo emocionada. Llevaba alrededor de 3 años sin ver a su única mejor amiga pues se marchó a Estados Unidos. La peli-rosa no podía creer que estaba ahí y vestida con su mismo uniforme.

-Claro, yo quería sorprenderte. Y parece que logre conseguirlo-hablo mientras le guiñaba divertida.

-Me alegra tanto tenerte de vuelta, me has hecho falta-le dijo y la abrazo. La rubia le devolvió el abrazo sin pensárselo.

-Tu nunca te pierde Sakura. Tu tono de cabello no se pierde entre la multitud-comento la joven.

-Ya lo se-dijo mientras tocaba su melena trenzada.-Quisiera tinturarlo pero no tengo el dinero para hacerlo y ya sabes reglas del colegio, nada de cabellos pintados-.

-Cierto, además mejor así. Es un color bonito. Siempre te he tenido un poco de envidia por ello. Es bastante original-.

-Que sea un raro problema de baja melanina no me alegra. A veces me pregunto como sería si fuese peli-roja como mi madre. Aunque pensándolo bien aún con el tono de mi madre llamaría siempre la atención en Japón-.

-No te salvas de ninguna manera-río. Luego el sonido de la campana se hizo oír.-Bien, luego nos ponemos al día. Debemos ir a clase. Por cierto pedí estar en tu misma sección-contó su amiga mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia el edificio.

-Tus padres y sus influencias-comento la de ojos verdes sin un mínimo de sorpresa. La familia de Ino gozaba de una fortuna gracias a la compañía que transportaba flores a varios países. Por ello tenían el poder de hacer lo que quisieran, pues el mundo se maneja con dinero.

-Ya sabes, lo normal-hablo manteniendo una sonrisa en sus labios. Se dirigieron juntas al que era su destinado salón. Sección B se leía en un letrero. Ingresaron y buscaron sus respectivos asientos. El aula era grande y daba cabida para al menos 30 alumnos. Las ventanas al lado izquierdo y al lado derecho la entrada y salida al recinto. Sus asientos yacían al lado derecho en la mitad del salón. Colocaron su cosas y se sentaron. Algunos alumnos realizaban la misma tarea que ellas, unos platicaba animadamente y otros apenas ingresaban. Ino y Sakura hablaron sobre Estados Unidos, que había hecho haya y a quienes había conocido. La joven de melena dorada contestó a todo y dio algunos detalles. Fueron interrumpidas luego cuando el profesor llegó y empezó a impartir la clase. Después de unas horas de clases llegó el receso donde continuaron hablando, platicaron de todo un poco. Sobre lo que Sakura hizo en la ausencia de su amiga y viceversa.

Ino hasta llegó a reclamarle a la peli-rosa sobre cómo se arreglo. Su largo cabello rosa lo llevaba en una sola trenza y unos lentes con aros grandes cuadrados en color rojo ocultaban los ojos jade de ella. La rubia desaprobó totalmente a su elección. Y le pidió que ella la dejara arreglar a lo cual la joven de cabellos rosas se negó rotundamente. Diciendo que no sería su muñeca de vestir y que así se sentía cómoda. Después de insistir varias veces la joven de apellido Yamanaka, se rindió. Su amiga Sakura era una testaruda y no oía razones. Luego el resto la jornada escolar pasó sin ningún inconveniente. Al culminar el día en el instituto cada una se separo con la certeza de verse el día siguiente.

Sakura al llegar a casa le contó a su madre la grata noticia de que su mejor amiga estaba de vuelta en Japón. Su madre le sonrió al ver tan contenta a su hija y sólo se dedico a escuchar como contaba las anécdotas vividas por la amiga de su hija.

Los días pasaron hasta llegar a ser un mes. Ino se percató entonces de lo anti-social que era su querida amiga. Apenas y hablaba con los demás alumnos, solo se decían los necesario con respecto a deberes. La vida de ella giraba alrededor de sus estudios. De alguna forma la comprendió, pues estudiaba con beca. Pero esa no era razón para distanciarse tanto de los demás estudiantes. La rubia en ese corto periodo de tiempo ya se llevaba con la mayoría de los alumnos de su sección. Y cabe agregar que aparte de su salón se llevaba con algunos de la otra sección, hasta con unos cuantos sempais. De hecho hasta se había conseguido un novio con el cual tenía una semana de relación. Y no pudo evitar pensar que su amiga era totalmente una nerd. Eso era un suicidio en la sociedad según lo que creía la Yamanaka. Mas el estado físico de su amiga jamás conseguiría un buen novio porque no la hallarían atractiva en lo más mínimo.

Ella quería que Haruno Sakura saliera de su capullo y que se convierta en una hermosa flor. Pero cuando la rubia hablaba sobre el tema, la peli-rosa evitaba el tema. Y cuando trataba de incluirla en conversaciones con sus demás compañeros Sakura se distanciaba poco a poco. Pero ella no se daría por vencida. Estaban saliendo juntas del salón de clase para tener su receso y comer algo. Y mientras caminaban la adolescente de ojos azul claro intentaba convencer a su amiga de hacer cambios en su vida diaria.

-Haruno Sakura, no le des tantas vueltas-le dijo Ino.

-Bien, entiendo que quieras que socialice más pero no es fácil conseguir hablar con los demás de otro tema que no sea sobre los estudios al no tener nada en común. Y claramente no tengo muchos pasatiempos que se diga pueda compartir con alguien más. Tu y yo somos amigas porque nos conocemos desde pequeñas. Pero entablar conversación con alguien nuevo no se me da bien-explicó Haruno.

-Si ese es el problema has un poco de tiempo, y mira algo o lee algo en tendencia para tener algo de que platicar con los demás. Tal vez sobre música. Alguna banda que este sonando y que te agrade el contenido que dan al público-sugirió.

-Tal vez-dijo no muy convencida.

-Vamos promete que lo harás Sakura-chan-pidió con tono dulce. La joven al ver los ojos de cachorro de su amiga suspiro.

-Bien, lo prometo-dijo a su amiga. Quien emocionada la abrazo.

-¡Si! Ahora, ¿me dejas arreglarte?-solicito la rubia.

-Ni lo sueñes ya te he dicho varias veces no. Además no pienso ponerme lentillas, ¿sabes lo incomodo que seria quitarlas y volverlas a poner? Aparte de que es una compra innecesaria ya que se vencen a los 3 meses y tendría que comprar unas nuevas siempre. Y no tengo el dinero para ese tipo de gasto-aclaro la joven con sus rosadas cejas fruncidas.

-Oh vamos si es por dinero yo te las compro sin ningún inconveniente-.

-¿No has escuchado? Son incómodas. Además hace un tiempo intente usar. Y mi último oftalmólogo dijo que mis ojos eran muy sensibles y que no las podía usar-.

-¿Pero hace cuanto fue eso?-cuestiono la rubia ahora.

-Um hace un año, Ino-contesto con tono molesto su querida amiga llevaba mucho rogándole y hoy decidió dejar de ignorarla y contar sus razones.

-Oh vamos, ya ha pasado tiempo tal vez ya puedes usar unas. Y si aún no, podemos cambiar tus lentes a unos sin ese marco. De esa manera se verán más tus ojos-.

-Ino no cambiaré mis gafas por unas que pueden quebrarse fácilmente. La razón por la cual llevo este tipo de aro grueso es por el débil diseño que tienen los aros delgados o sin aros lo cual provoca que los quiebre fácilmente. Unas gafas como las mencionadas no sobrevivirán ni un día en mis manos-.

-Eres imposible Sakura-hablo molesta ahora Yamanaka.

-No pidas más, agradece que al menos intentaré socializar-.

-No es intentar lo harás si o si, lo has prometido-.

-Si, si lo que digas-.

Luego de su conversación salieron al patio y se sentaron en una banca que se encontraba cerca de algunas flores.

-¿Hoy puedes intercambiar de nuevo conmigo Sakura?-pregunto Ino.

-No entiendo que es lo que no te gusta de tu comida Ino-dijo mientras intercambiaba su bento con el de su amiga.

-Jamás es lo mismo la comida hecha por una madre amorosa a una hecha por un chef-aclaro ella y abrió la cajita de su amiga para comer lo que había guardado.

-Al menos yo no tengo ningún problema, tus bentos siempre son tan deliciosos-dijo mientras realizaba el mismo acto que su amiga y con sus palillos tomaba una porción. Cuando lo probó no pudo evitar agradarle mucho el sabor de la comida.-Ah~ este es un lujo que no puedo darme. Maldita suerte da eres Ino-.

-Si tu lo dices, aunque tu tienes suerte también. El tuyo esta delicioso también-dijo mientras saboreaba el alimento. Entre platicas triviales comieron tranquilamente. Al terminar y guardar sus empaques, a Sakura se le antojo un jugo. Le preguntó a su amiga si deseaba uno y ella dijo que quería uno de naranja. Pero que le hiciera el favor de comprárselo ya que no quería ir dentro del edificio aun. Anhelaba disfrutar del aire libre. No le gustaba estar tantas horas encerrada entre cuatro paredes. Ella acepto y se dirigió a la máquina más cercana. Al irse acercándose a una vislumbro a lo lejos a tres estudiantes a quienes reconoció. Y sus mejillas se pintaron de carmín.

Sasuke yacía apoyado contra la pared a lado de la máquina con los brazos cruzados. Rápidamente sin pensarlo se escondió en la esquina del pasillo para que no la viera. Después con curiosidad, asomo su mirada en dirección a ellos. Reconoció a uno rubio a quien había oído se llamaba Naruto. Él introducía monedas a la máquina mientras hablaba en tono alto a otro estudiante con cabellos café, ojos oscuros y piel morena. Entre parloteo escuchó al joven llamarlo Kiba. Naruto estaba contándole sobre algún chiste ya que los escucho carcajearse varias veces. Pero no estaba escuchándolo con atención, ya que su interés estaba en él peli-negro.

-Dobe, eso es muy estúpido-lo oyó decir.

-Cállate teme, no es mi culpa que seas un amargado y no entiendas lo divertido de una broma-hablo Naruto y le paso una lata al azabache que tomo de la maquina expendedora. Sasuke gruñó y la agarro la lata en el aire sin ningún inconveniente. El rubio realizó la misma acción hacia Kiba quien no tuvo problema tampoco. Cuando los vio retirarse y acercarse hacia donde ella se encontraba oculta. Con celeridad trató de alejarse y no estorbar. Al ya estar vacío el recinto se dirigió hacia la máquina nuevamente y compró los jugos. Y sin pensar río. Le pareció graciosa la escena que presenció. Aunque entendía un poco ese tipo de amistad con insultos que tenían el Uchiha y Namikaze. Ella e Ino a veces discutían de tal modo también.

Pero pensar en al menos llevar una amistad con Sasuke jamás pasaría. Era demasiado tímida a su alrededor. A veces deseaba acercarse y decirle: Encantada de conocerte, ¿cómo estás? Y que él le dijera ¿Muy bien gracias y tu? Así de simple, este saludo, un ritual, una reunión, las primeras impresiones, las expresiones más verdaderas.

- _Si pudiera alcanzar y sostener tu mano me gustaría hacerlo_ -.

Ella quería descubrir si se podrían gustar mutuamente. Pero siempre sería un misterio, pues no podía mostrar sus secretos y sus sentimientos y que nunca haya magia de la cual sostenerse. Que pase y venga por su camino todos los días, eso la hacía feliz. Y solo en su mente podría darse un paseo con él. En su ensoñación podría crear recuerdos, allí conseguiría abrazarle, besarle y decirle te amo. Crearía detalles con su imaginación y se deleitará con esa perspectiva. Si pudiera vivir dentro de ese baile que es su imaginación lo haría, si tan solo lograse alcanzarlo. Pero no, no sucedería. En su mente quedaría siempre. Suspiro mejor despeja a su mente y se apresurara al patio. Se había tardado demasiado. Ya veía venir los cuestionamientos de su amiga por su demora.

Al llegar de nuevo al sitio donde comió con la rubia, la vio con un chico a quien conocía de nombre Sai. El novio de Ino. A Sakura no le agradaba el tipo pues le había puesto de sobrenombre fea. Y eso le hervía la sangre y le bajaba la autoestima. Sabía a ciencia cierta que no era en lo más minino bonita, su apariencia era muy rara. Suspiro tendría que aguantar el maltrato del tipo.

-Sai-dijo escuetamente cuando estuvo delante de la pareja.

-Fea-respondió al saludo al verla. Pero para gracia de Sakura, Ino le dio un codazo al peli-negro. La oji-jade no pudo evitar mostrarle una sonrisa burlona.

-Ino-chan dile a tu novio que deje de llamarme así-dijo haciendo un puchero y se sento en el lado libre de la rubia. Coloco a un lado los empaques que contenían el jugo comprado para luego tomar entre sus brazos el brazo de la oji-azul para llamar su atención.

-Oh vamos solo digo la verdad, por que mentiría sobre la realidad-dijo el novio de su amiga.

-Sai, Sakura es muy hermosa solo que se esconde. Y Sakura mientras tu no me dejes hacerte un cambio de imagen dejare que Sai te llame como el quiera-aviso la oji-azul despreocupada. La Haruno al escucharla zafó el agarre a su amiga.

-¡Traición! ¡Has abandonado a tu mejor amiga por un hombre!-dramatizo la peli-rosa. La risa leve de Sai llegó a oídos de Sakura y frunció molesta mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Deja el drama y dime, ¿por qué has demorado tanto por unos jugos?-pregunto Yamanaka.

-La máquina se comió las monedas y no daba señales de soltar los jugos hasta que patee el aparato unas cuantas veces. Me tomó tiempo lograr sacar las bebidas-mintió. Ino al imaginar a su peli-rosa amiga realizar tal acto se carcajeo con la imagen. Y Sakura no pudo evitar reír nerviosamente junto a ella mientras le deba a la rubia el jugo.

-Cierto, venía a invitarte a una fiesta que Naruto hará en su casa ya que sus padres andan de viaje-mencionó el peli-negro a su novia.

-¿Ah si?-dijo Ino-¿Puedo invitar a Sakura?-pregunto con tono de picardía. Y la peli-rosa al escucharla casi se atraganta con el jugo de manzana que bebía.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué iría yo a ese tipo de eventos?-cuestionó sin creer lo que había sugerido su amiga.

-Yo también me pregunto porque lo sugieres hermosa, aquí la fea no parece agradarle ese tipo de cosas-.

-Por primera vez acordamos en algo, Sai-.

-Oh vamos Sakura-chan, te la pasaras bien. Y una fiesta es un buen sitio para socializar-dijo Ino.

-Ni lo pienses, no iré-.

-Ya veremos Haruno Sakura, no me retes-advirtió la rubia.-Por cierto, ¿Cuándo es?-pregunto a su novio.

-Él viernes a las 10 pm-respondió. E Ino rechisto.

-Hoy es miércoles y solo me quedaría mañana y la tarde del viernes para convencer a esta chica testaruda de ir-.

-Yo que tu me rindo, no habrá manera que me obligues-.

-Eso es un reto, y lo acepto. Ahora prepárate para las consecuencias-amenazo mientras entre cerraba sus ojos azules.

-Si, lo que digas-concluyo Sakura.

Sai e Ino empezaron comportarse melosos frente a la peli-rosa y no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda. Se distanció de ellos con la excusa de botar la lata donde estuvo antes jugo de manzana. Los observo desde la distancia y deseo por un momento poder estar así con Sasuke. Para distraerse, reviso la hora en su sencillo móvil y se percato que pronto sonaría la campana. Llamó la atención de los dos tortolos. Y al estar por culminar el receso volvieron los tres juntos al salón. Sakura entró primero al aula mientras que Ino se despedía de su novio el cual debía ir a otro salón. Y continuaron con las clases hasta finalizar el día escolar de hoy.

La peli-rosa llegó a su casa y no se desconcertó al no ver en casa a su madre, quien estaría trabajando arduamente para mantener a ambas de manera correcta financieramente. Razón por la que la peli-rosa tenía que dar todo su potencial en sus estudios. Pero recordó su discusión con Ino y decidió que al terminar sus tareas correspondientes buscaría música que estuviese en tendencia. También alguna serie corta. Saco sus cuadernos de su mochila dispuesta a realizar su deberes. Pasaron las horas hasta terminar. Se aproximo entonces a su prehistórica computadora y navego por la web. Encontró algunas canciones que le gustaron y las escucho un rato con sus auriculares. No le urgía socializar pero su amiga se estaba volviendo una molestia. Intentaría al menos hacer una nueva amiga para tranquilizarla. Y con ese pensamiento concluido, tomo una libreta y escribió sobre su día.

Al estar satisfecha con como pasó su tarde fue hacia la cocina y preparo algo sencillo para cenar ella y su madre. La última que dentro de poco llegaría a casa. Al terminar la cena oyó la puerta principal abrirse. Fue hasta la entrada a saludar a su madre.

-Bienvenida, mamá-.

-Ah, estoy de vuelta hija. ¿Que tal tu día?-pregunto mientras Sakura tomaba el bolso de su madre para quitarle la carga.

-Muy bien, hice la cena. ¿Te sirvo?-.

-Si hija, gracias-respondió y se dirigió al pequeño comedor para dos personas. Sakura mientras tanto fue a colocar la cartera de su madre al dormitorio de ella. Luego volvió a la cocina y sirvió. Platicaron sobre cómo estuvo el día de ambas y demás cosas. La peli-rosa tomó los trastes y los enjuago y coloco. Y en su mente deseaba pronto ayudar económicamente a su mamá. Pero sería hasta que se graduase. Al menos no habían tantos gastos gracias a su beca. Pero cuando estaba en casa y veía la situación económica no podía evitar molestarse con la forma en que funcionaba el mundo. Unos nacían con suerte y otros no. Pero aún así todos tenían problemas como cualquier otro ser humano ya fuese rico o pobre. Ino era un ejemplo. Su familia tenía dinero pero manejar tanto dinero requería de tiempo. Más tiempo para el trabajo y menos tiempo para la familia. Ino le contaba que a veces pasaba semanas sin sus padres pues salían varias veces del país. Y la oji-jade daba gracias que miraba a diario a su madre.

La señora Haruno dio sus buenas noches a su hija y fue a su cuarto a dormir. Sakura le dijo buenas noches de igual manera y luego se aproximo al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha en la tina. Al encontrarse en el agua caliente se relajo y se distrajo cuando a su mente vino el rostro de Sasuke. Sonrió anhelando besar sus labios. Y vino a su memoria la vez que lo vio besando a una joven en el colegio. Recordar eso le hizo sentir una presión en su corazón. No podía evitar reconocer que Sasuke tiene la fama de andar con muchas chicas. Los rumores sobre él siempre llegaban a ella. Ya que desafortunadamente no era la única que se sentía atraída a él. Y de verdad daba gracias también que su amiga no le gustase el chico. La había oído decir que no le agradaba los tipos como él. Que juegan con los valiosos sentimientos de una joven dama. Sakura nunca se atrevió a decirle a su amiga sobre sus sentimientos a Sasuke por miedo a que fuese con el chisme. Reconocía que Ino era totalmente una cotilla y si se enteraba no habría que la parara.

Al apreciar sus dedos arrugados salió y se seco. Busco pijamas y se recostó.

* * *

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

Si una nueva historia, los siento si no he terminado Mo Nai Kyori pero no tengo la más remota idea de como continuar y finalizar esa historia. Me he pensado demasiado como continuarla y nada. Hasta la reescribi. tengo una maldición con esa historia. Tal vez más adelante pueda agarrar algo de inspiración. Aviso que esta historia tendrá muchos temas delicados y que será oscura y por ello esta catalogada como M. Posiblemente sufran con esta historia. Ya tengo varios capítulos escritos. Los subiré todos los jueves. Como siempre el alimento de toda escritora.

¿Comentarios?

PD. Los comentarios hacen que más gente entre a leer es una ayuda y me gusta saber la opinión de los que me leen. Acepto críticas y aviso de algún horror ortográfico.


	2. Warm Water

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE CONTENIDO EXPLÍCITO SOBRE ALCOHOL Y RELACIONES SEXUALES, esta bajo la discreción de cada uno continuar la lectura.**

 **Alaraciones: Los personajes, no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto. Sasuke tiene 18 años y Sakura tiene 17 años. La historia toma lugar en un universo alterno.**

 **Pareja:** SasuSaku

 _-Pensamientos-Texto Cursiva_

(N/A:)-Notas Mías

-Hablan-Entre guiones

* * *

 _ **Only We Know**_

Capítulo II

 _Warm Water_

* * *

Ella si que no era el tipo de adolescente que se paseaba de fiesta en fiesta como en la que se encontraba. Pero ahí estaba ella, Haruno Sakura en una. La música ensordecía sus oídos, el olor a alcohol y tabaco fluía por sus fosas nasales, estudiantes con las hormonas alborotadas bailaban a su alrededor y algunos cuantos se besaban descontrolados sin vergüenza alguna. Su adorada amiga le había arrastrado hasta ahí. Al enterarse la rubia de dicho evento, había insistido mucho en que le acompañase. De inicio logro librarse, pero el día de hoy viernes no pudo evitarla. La muy descarada le había amenazado con lo peor. Una de sus mayores preocupaciones sucedió. Había secuestrado su amado diario donde escribía todos sus pensamientos profundos hacia cierta persona y así ella descubrió a su amor platónico. El secreto que quería llevarse a la tumba.

Todavía recordaba bien lo que le dijo en amenaza ' _Ve a la fiesta conmigo o todos se enteran de quien estas enamorada'._ No tuvo ninguna opción, sabía que podía esparcir el rumor por el instituto como pan caliente, no quería ni pensar en la vergüenza ni en como él reaccionaria. Al caer en la trampa, le arrastró al centro comercial a comprarle cosas que decía ella necesitaba para poder asistir de forma presentable. Casi concluyendo con el paseo con empaques del atuendo, zapatos y un nuevo pequeño bolso no parecía ser suficiente para su amiga. Tomo los lentes de la peli-rosa y los quebró con sus sandalias de tacón. Ino siempre deseo deshacerse de sus gafas. Aterrada ella de tal acto la llevó luego a una óptica. Resultó ser que el oftalmólogo le dio el si al uso de lentillas. Su amiga no le dio otra opción que lentes de contacto, era eso o que anduviese sin nada para poder ver. Y no quería andar tropezándose como tonta. Le compro las desagradables lentillas en reemplazo a sus fallecidos lentes. Después de deambular y ya agotada llegaron a casa de la rubia para luego ella obligarla a vestirse, maquillarla, y arreglar su cabello. Cuando se contemplo en el espejo no se reconoció. Una joven hermosa la miraba desde el cristal con ojos sorprendidos. Incrédula palpó su mejilla percatándose que si era ella. Era como si el hada de cenicienta hubiese venido a transformarla y al tocar las doce el hechizo desaparecería. Su cabello rosa pastel se encontraba suelto y partido de lado. Arreglado en sencillas ondas que caían como cascada. Sus parpados pintados en tonos rosa, delineador negro y unas tupidas pestañas envueltas en rímel. Sus ojos tenían un brillo nunca antes visto, se miraban mas vivos e iluminados. En sus mejillas rubor y en los labios un sutil labial rojo difuminado. Y solo pensó que por primera vez se veía linda. Aunque, recordar en todo el proceso que le tomo mirarse así la frustraba. Fueron las horas mas incómodas de su vida.

Estaba vestida con ropa que jamás pensó en ponerse. Una camisa de tirantes con escote en v que dejaba a la vista su pequeño busto, una falda color rojo vino, un choker negro alrededor del cuello, sandalias negras de tacón en sus pequeños pies. Y allí se encontraba entre la multitud mientras podría estar en casa leyendo algún libro sobre romance o repasar un poco los apuntes tomados hoy en clase. Camino cuanto logro con los zapatos que llevaba entre todos los adolescentes que bailaban al sonido de la música. Ino le había abandonado cuando recién ingresaron. Al llegar; la atención de ella fue hacia su novio, a quien grito su nombre ' _¡Sai!_ '. Aún no lograba comprender como fue que pudo verlo entre tanta gente. Él estaba entre el bullicio, y ella fue tan rápidamente hacia él que la perdió de vista. Y ella en verdad no era capaz de correr con los tacones que llevaba.

Tomó un vaso de una mesa y bebió su contenido. Y el sabor a alcohol quemo su boca pero lo ingirió todo. Al menos se iría del sitio con el gusto de haber tomado por primera vez un poco de licor. Y tomó unos cuantos vasos más mientras buscaba a Ino. La penumbra y las luces de la fiesta se hicieron más brillantes poco a poco. Se sentía ligera. Y mirando a su alrededor en busca de una melena rubia larga sus ojos se posaron en unos negros los cuales miraban directamente a los de ella. Y su corazón palpito fuertemente cuando lo vio sonreírle ladinamente. Era Uchiha Sasuke el dueño de sus pensamientos. Y no lograba entender como era posible que lo encontrara entre tanta gente. Lo miro desde lejos aún si creer que los ojos negros observaban en su dirección.

- _Y pensar que ni siquiera sabe mi nombre-_ pensó _._ Pero en el momento en que él desvío su mirar supo que no podía fingir. Tenía una necesidad por él formándose en su corazón. Que volviera a verla. Y como si su petición fuese oída, su mirada oscura volvió a fijarse en ella mientras bebía lo que supuso sería alcohol. Pero paso por su mente que tal vez es coincidencia y ve a alguien más en esa ruta. Y luego dejo de respirar. Había un brillo extraño en sus ojos y comprendió inmediatamente el significado en ellos. Petrificada entre todos él comenzó a acercarse hacia ella, su mirada oscura aún fija en su persona.

Al tenerlo de frente, él sin previo aviso poso su mano en la cadera de ella y la aproximo hacia él. Perpleja y sonrojada, olio su perfume que la extasío y levantó su rostro hacia arriba por tanto él es más alto en comparación a ella. Y en un arrebato él poso sus labios en los de ella de forma hambrienta. Fue brusco y por un minuto se quedó totalmente quieta. Lo oyó gruñir y lo siguiente que percibió fue la lengua de el pasar por sus labios. No se había atrevido a mover su boca e inexpertamente le correspondió cuanto fue capaz. Sus labios se acoplaron a los de él y aprecio la fuerza con la que la volvió a besar. Estaba confundida, maravillada, extasiada, embobada, emocionada y demás sentimientos inexplicables en palabras. Sintió nuevamente la lengua de él rozar los labios de ella para luego adentrarse en su boca y acariciar la de ella.

- _Maldición esto tiene que ser un sueño_ -apenas pudo pensar embelesada.

Era imposible que la persona de la que estaba enamorada en secreto le estuviera besando. Pero cuando él mordió su labio inferior asimilo que no estaba soñando porque la sensación fue demasiado real. Estaba verídicamente sucediendo. Era irreal.

- _Y pensar que ayer nuestros mundos estaban separados. Que él ni sabía de mí existencia_ -.

Y no se percato en qué momento se habían movido y la espalda de la peli-rosa yacía recostada contra la pared mientras él continuaba besándole. Entrecerró los ojos para ver su expresión y se encantó. Se sintió caliente. Sus pensamientos se volvieron lujuria y de amor.

- _Creo que te amo, si tan solo me dieras más tiempo, tal vez me ames también_ -paso por su mente.

Y lo percibió alejar su boca de la suya pero apenas ella le dio tiempo para respirar cuando tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo beso de nuevo y él correspondió. Pérdida en liviandad la Sakura tímida salió volando por la ventana. Lo único que quería es que siguiera tocándola con su boca y su lengua. Anhelaba sentir la piel de él contra la de ella. Todo razonamiento se fue; pues decidida, no perdería esta oportunidad traída del cielo.

- _Tengo esto por ti, si vienes más cerca podré susurrar en tu oído. Si quieres alejarte, te diré todas las cosas que se quieres oír. Me acercaré a ti si vienes, se que iremos lejos. Lejos contigo, contigo me siento nadando en aguas cálidas. Total e irrevocablemente perdida en tu calidez. Haría que nunca te olvidases de mi y haría el amor contigo. Si es contigo Sasuke, no me importara darte todo_ -cavilo para si misma perdida y sumergida completamente en él. Sus pensamientos eran de solo un gran anhelo.

Lo aprecio quitar sus labios de los de ella nuevamente para besar su cuello y luego sentir las manos de él azabache en sus piernas y las alzó. Y rodeó la cintura de él. Percibió un bulto contra su zona íntima y allí volvió en sus sentidos, concretamente en lo que sucedía. Estaba en una fiesta con tanta gente a su alrededor. Y se estaba dejando totalmente llevar. ¿Acaso el quería tener sexo con ella? No podía dejarle pensar que le permitiría tomarla allí donde todos podían verlos. No era que no lo desease, pero esa sería su primera vez. Lo anhelaba pero no tendría el descaro de hacerlo en medio de la multitud. Intentó desenlazar sus piernas pero él la tomó firmemente para que no se despegará de él.

-No-le susurro. Y lo oyó gruñir. Claro que estaría molesto, él tenía toda la intención de tener coito allí mismo. La peli-rosa se preparó mentalmente para dejarlo ir. Supuso que él ya no querría nada con ella al separarse ya que no le estaba dando lo que deseaba.

- _Allí va mi oportunidad_ -.

Sasuke es mujeriego y por lo que tenía de conocimiento, nunca había tenido una novia estable. Él no era de una sola mujer. Pero eso nunca evito que dejase de quererlo y contemplarlo a la distancia. Es su primer amor. Y siempre penso que lo vería de lejos hasta el final de sus días. Como una fan hacia un cantante. Pero verse a si misma en esta situación cambiaba todo. Por un momento hasta rondo por su mente que podría llegar a amarla. Que tonta. A lo único que podría aspirar era a tenerlo aún que fuese una vez en su cama. Sexo para él y el amor para ella. Así que, ¿porque creía que ella sería la diferencia? Si se alejaba sería para buscar a otra que le abriera las piernas en ese instante. La soltó y sus pies tocaron el suelo.

- _Se acabó. Al menos tuve el grato gusto de probar sus labios una vez. Algo que nunca creí remotamente posible_ -.

Pero él no paraba de sorprenderla esa noche. Tal vez era que estaba muy embriagado y por ende sus acciones no tenían mucho sentido para ella. Se coloco a su lado derecho y la tomó de la cintura y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras para ir a la segunda planta de la casa. Sonrojada se dejo guiar por él. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta y él se distancio de ella. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y abrió. Entró ella primero de manera cohibida y avergonzada mientras sus manos yacían en el borde de la falda trazando con la yema de sus dedos el borde de la tela de manera nerviosa. Porque al entrar estaba firmando un acuerdo invisible, y sabía exactamente de qué. Uno en el cual ella le invitaba a que tuvieran relaciones. Al escuchar el cerrojo de la puerta pegó un pequeño salto. Lo percibió abrazarla por detrás. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer primero sus piernas, una de ellas se quedo acariciando su muslo izquierdo y la otra subió hasta introducirse debajo de su blusa hasta alcanzar su seno izquierdo. Su aliento pasó por la nuca de ella para luego sus labios posarse allí y dar besos.

Repentinamente la mano izquierda de él que estuvo en su muslo, ahora se paseaba por encima de su zona intima y solo la tela de sus bragas evitaban un contacto directo con su piel. Y en ese instante no logro eludir dejar salir un gemido. Se arqueo contra su pecho y él la apego más hacia él y sintió su erección contra su trasero. Su mano vago luego dentro de sus pantaletas e ingreso un dedo en el interior de ella, luego dos y tres. Y una de las manos de ella fue hacia su cabello azabache y elevó y ladeo su cara hacia atrás en busca de un beso el cual recibió. Su mano salió de entre sus bragas y la volteo en su dirección y continúo besándola con vehemencia. Sus manos volvieron a saborear las piernas de ella y se detuvieron en su trasero el cual presionó. La llevó hasta la cama que yacía totalmente ordenada por el momento. Al caer en el colchón se empezaron a desvestir desenfrenadamente. Las prendas volaron alrededor de la recamara. Cuando lo admiro desnudo frente a ella la lujuria la golpeó con fuerza, lo deseaba tanto. Quería sentirlo dentro de ella. Y en verdad no sabía si su recientemente atrevimiento se debía a los efectos del licor y si era así no le importaba. Solo anhelaba disfrutar cada segundo a lado de el azabache. Lo observo buscar algo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, saco un condón. El cual desempaqueto y coloco en su duro miembro. En ningún momento ella dejo de apreciar la imagen erótica que presenciaba en esos momentos. Había imaginado unas pocas ocasiones a Sasuke tomándola y haciéndola suya una y otra vez. Pero jamás era lo mismo un sueño o su imaginación. La realidad era mil veces mejor.

Se posiciono entre sus piernas dispuesto a introducir su eréctil miembro y ella no pudo estar más que gustosa a recibirlo. Pero ingreso tan fuertemente que no logro obviar gritar. Le dolía horriblemente. No podía evitar tapar su boca para evadir que escuchara sus sollozos, así como no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. El dolor aún le era insoportable. No se atrevía a decirle que lo hiciera lento. Y percibió entonces su ritmo acelerado bajar y se quedó quieto. Asustada busco su mirada. La contemplaba directamente con una expresión algo consternada. La embistió una vez más pero fue más suave.

-¿Aún duele?-fue lo primero que le escucho decir en toda la velada. Su voz sonó ronca pero suave. Casi un susurro.

-Un poco…-contesto y él volvió a moverse. Un vaivén suave continuó por unos momentos. Y cuando el dolor desapareció, el placer la inundó. Poso sus piernas en la cintura de él invitándole a que continuase con un ritmo más rápido. Y así hizo, sin contemplar más miramientos sus estocadas volvieron a ser fuertes. La peli-rosa aún intentaba acallar los gemidos con su mano derecha. Pero el bruscamente la quito y tomo la mano de ella hacia arriba de su cabeza y la mantuvo firmemente con la suya. La otra mano de él se mantuvo en su cadera, sujetándola a sentir sus continuas embestidas. Ella trazó sus pectorales subiendo hasta detenerse en su cuello y lo aproximó a sí misma y lo beso. De un momento a otro él cambió la posición, sentándose con ella arriba. Y le indicó como moverse encima de él. Se aproximo hacia los senos de ella los cuales el degusto con su boca. La peli-rosa no pudo eludir arquearse nuevamente en placer.

Después de unos cuantos minutos en aquella posición volvió a recostarla pero poso las piernas de ella en sus hombros. Continuaron las estocadas así unos minutos más hasta llegar a la cúspide del clímax. Y fue melodía hacia sus oídos oírle soltar un gemido gutural.

Prosiguieron hasta hacer tal acto dos veces más. No podía quejarse en nada. Su primera vez había sido deslumbrante.

* * *

Se levanto en una cama que no era la suya, un cuarto que no era el suyo. La luz del sol resplandecía directamente hacia su rostro. Y recuerdos de la madrugada hicieron aparecer un enrojecimiento en sus mejillas. Había hecho el amor con Uchiha Sasuke. Porque eso era para ella. Acurrucada aún entre las sábanas lo contemplo. Dormía aún tranquilamente, su rostro era apacible y yacía en su dirección. Se acurruco acercandose a él y se dedico a verlo a esa distancia. Escudriño sus ojos cerrados y sus largas pestañas. Acercó sus dedos a la tez de su cara y lo acaricio. Después pasó sus yemas por los labios de él, de ahí a su cabello azabache desordenado. Y se permitió guardar cada detalle de él, cada sensación, cada contacto contra su piel, todas las pequeña cosas que logró percibir. Esos momentos de él eran de ella. Sus besos quedarían marcados en fuego para siempre en la piel de ella. Cuanto deseaba que el tiempo parara en ese instante y tenerlo para si misma para siempre.

Pero la realidad era que para él ella sería solo sexo de una vez. Sin sentimiento. Sólo sexo sin compromiso. Y desde que ella entró a la habitación junto a él ella lo había aceptado. Luego pensó si sería mejor marcharse primero o que él se fuese primero. Pero descartó casi inmediatamente el segundo pensamiento. Era mejor que ella partiera primero. Pues no quería que la viera como la joven tímida que era. En el calor del momento ella cambió y como pensó antes, lo atribuyo más al alcohol que habían tomado ambos. Tomar aquel liquido la hizo notarse risueña y liviana. Casi hasta flotar. Ahora entendía porque las personas llegaban a la adicción. Pero no llego al punto donde no recordaría nada y en verdad agradecía rememorar todo. Sin querer hacerlo, quito las sábanas que la cubrían con cuidado. Se levanto y busco su ropa entre el desorden. Vestida, antes de salir volteo a verlo mientras dormitaba. La primera vez no la olvidaría, y estaba feliz de que había sido con él. Y salió.

El estado de la residencia era caótica. Algunos cuantos aún estaban en la casa; la cual era de uno de los amigos de Sasuke, Namikaze Naruto. Quien cuando podía era el anfitrión de una fiesta por lo que sabía. Algunos dormían en el suelo o en las escaleras, y otros dormían en maneras que creía imposibles de no ser que lo estaba viendo en vivo y a color. Miro la desordenada sala de estar aún en busca de su amiga. Quien sabe tal vez aún estaba en algún lado de la vivienda. Pero después de un rato no la encontró. Suspiro. Al menos podría irse tranquilamente hacia su casa sin mayor preocupacion asumiendo que era muy posible que Ino estuviese tranquilamente es su casa. Pues de un modo u otro ella tuvo que haberla buscado y al no hallarla se marchó. Tomó su pequeño bolso y busco su móvil y se percato de varias llamadas y mensajes. Eran de Ino y estaba preocupada por lo visto. Tal vez pensando que perdió a su mejor amiga en una fiesta alocada. Sin darle más vueltas le mando un simple texto diciéndole que estaba bien y llamó a un taxi. Al llegar a su casa no le sorprendió ver a su madre levantada. Eran las 7 am.

-Sakura-chan, llegaste. ¿La has pasado bien?-pregunto. Su madre sabía bien de su salida nocturna con su amiga. Y ella le dio todo el permiso. Ya que no salía mucho de casa aparte de ir al colegio.

-No ha estado mal pero estoy agotada iré a dormir una horas mas-contesto mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación.

-Me alegra, luego me cuentas que tal-la escucho decir a lo lejos. Era obvio que no le hablaría a su madre sobre su encuentro con Sasuke. Y se sonrojó cuando recordó el acontecimiento y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Entró a su cuarto y se desparramo en la cama. Su cuerpo pedía más descanso el cual le daría. Pero no dormiría con lo que andaba puesto. Se levantó para cambiar su vestuario a uno más cómodo para dormir.

Se acercó a su closet y sacó lo necesario, después se vistió en pijamas. Y casi olvidaba quitarse las lentillas de sus ojos. Tomó su bolso y sacó el estuche para ellos. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y después de unos minutos de batallar para sacárselos de los ojos lo logró. Los guardo y al fin se recostó de nuevo. Acomodo sus almohadas y volvió a sonreír para sí misma aún contenta.

-Tengo que agradecerle a Ino por haberme forzado a ir-dijo al vacío y río un poco de manera traviesa.-Aunque estoy molesta por el destino funesto de mis gafas, tendré que obligarla a que me de unas nuevas-.

Luego agotada cerró sus ojos y se rindió en brazos de su siesta.

Después de unas horas de un grato descanso se ducho y vistió en un atuendo para estar en la comodidad de su casa. Era sábado 10:46 am cuando vio la hora en su celular. Se encaminó a la cocina a conseguir algo de picar ya que se había saltado el desayuno. Abrió la puerta del refrigerador y tomó una roja manzana. La mordió mientras cerraba el electrodoméstico.

- _Dulce, delicioso_ -pensó al probar la fruta. Amaba las cosas dulces, todo lo azucarado era asombrosamente bienvenido. Camino hacia la sala al escuchar el televisor encendido. Vio a su madre sentada en el sillón mientras doblaba prendas.

-Buenos días mamá-saludo. Su madre volteo a verla.-Deja ahí, yo terminaré de doblarlo-hablo mientras daba una mordida más a su manzana.

-No te preocupes yo puedo terminarlo-.

-No dije que tuvieras opción-le dijo mientras tomaba la prenda que tenia su progenitora en manos. Su madre suspiró.

-Bien. Pero primero te terminas esa manzana y doblas lo que queda. Ahora cuéntame, ¿que tal la pasaste?-.

-Um bien, no fue mala idea salir-contesto encogiendo rápidamente sus hombros restándole importancia. Quería evitar el tema.

-Para nada lo fue. Nunca habías salido a una fiesta. Me alegra salgas. No lo haces seguido. Se que tus estudios son importantes pero debes de disfrutar tu juventud, pasar fuera del colegio con tus amigos-.

Su madre tenía la razón, hasta Ino tenía razón también. Su vida solo era de la casa a la escuela, luego volver a casa hacer sus deberes, leer algo interesante, escuchar algo de música o dedicar un poco de su tiempo para pensar y escribir acerca de Uchiha Sasuke en su diario el cual no tenía por ahora. De vez en cuando ver alguna serie por un corto periodo de tiempo. Por último dormir y repetir el ciclo. Pero su madre era soltera y la mantenía sola. Daba gracias que no fuera tonta y que las clases no se le dificultaban y con ello tenía una beca completa en un muy buen instituto.

-No te preocupes mamá, trataré de balancearme para poder salir un poco más seguido-.

-Ahora que me percató Sakura, ¿Dónde están tus lentes?-cuestiono. Y la peli-rosa le agrado el pronto cambio de tema con respecto a la fiesta. Y ahora ella suspiro.

-Ino los ha roto accidentalmente, me ha comprado lentillas por el momento-respondió mientras se señalaba los ojos dando a entender que los andaba colocados.-Pero no te preocupes me ha dicho que me comprara unas nuevas gafas-menciono lanzando una pequeña mentirilla. No quería preocupar a su madre.

-Ya me extrañaba que no los tuvieras puestos. Pero si ya puedes usar lentillas deberías de usarlas más que tus gafas. Deberías mostrar más tus hermosos ojos verdes-comento su madre con una sonrisa amable.

-No tanto, son un problema ponerlas y quitarlas-dijo con un tono de molestia.

-Te acostumbraras, revisaré que hay para hacer almuerzo-hablo su madre peli-roja mientras se levantaba del sillón y caminar en dirección a la cocina.-¿Algo que desees comer hija?-la oyó preguntar desde la otra habitación.

-Cualquier cosa me va bien-contesto con tono alto para que le oyese. Mientras le daba la última mordida a lo que quedaba de su manzana, escucho su móvil sonar. Lo sacó del bolsillo de sus shorts y vio un mensaje de Ino.

- _¡Ya me he enterado que has besado a Uchiha Sasuke! Me lo han contado. Pero yo quiero detalles Haruno Sakura. ¡Y los exijo en este instante!_ -leyó la joven y suspiró. Si Ino ya estaba enterada no era difícil creer que la mayoría de su clase lo estaba también. Se dedico entonces a responder.

-¿ _Como te has enterado tan rápido? No han pasado ni 24 horas_ -y lo envío. Recibió inmediatamente una llamada de la rubia. Y contestó.

-No puedo hablar de detalles en este momento. Mi madre podría escuchar. ¿Podrías dejarlo para otro momento?-hablo velozmente sin darle oportunidad a ella para que comenzase a cuestionarla. Y la oyó suspirar amargamente.

-Bien pasare por tu casa en la tarde para ir por un helado. Y me contarás todo con lujo de detalle-escucho decirle desde la otra línea.

-De acuerdo-le contestó queriendo concluir ya la platica y corto la llamada. Soltó su teléfono y termino de doblar y colocar las prendas.

Para cuando terminó, a su nariz le llegó el olor a comida. Se aproximo a la cocina y contemplo que su madre estaba preparando un caldo de pescado. Y se le hizo agua la boca.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-pregunto Sakura.

-Ya casi acabo, no es necesario. Solo prepara los utensilios para servirnos-respondió su madre Hana concentrada en lo que realizaba. Y ella sólo hizo lo pedido.

Al servir y comer en la mesa. Sakura le aviso a su madre que saldría más tarde con Ino. Su madre acepto rápidamente, luego de eso terminaron amenamente de comer. Caída la tarde recibió un texto de su amiga preguntando si podía pasar recogiéndola, contestando con un simple si. La rubia en dieciséis minutos llegó y la peli-rosa aviso que volvería más tarde. De camino a una heladería en el coche, su amiga inició a interrogarla.

-¡Empieza!-exclamó la oji-azul.

-Bueno, primero me abandonaste por tu novio-.

-Si, si. A lo interesante Sakura-chan~-hablo interrumpiéndola risueña.

-Debido a tu fuga, comencé a buscarte. Tomé algunos tragos durante ese rato. No se si llegue a emborracharme pero no olvide nada de lo que sucedió. De un momento a otro me encontré con Sasuke. Su mirada estaba en mi dirección pero pensé que era mera coincidencia. Y entonces se acercó a mí y sin previo aviso solo me beso-relato.

-Entonces lograste engatusar a ¡Uchiha Sasuke! ¡De quien estas perdidamente enamorada!-grito emocionada. No pudo evitar reír la oji-jade con el entusiasmo de su amiga y su elección de palabras en la oración.

-Aún no me lo creo ni yo-dijo la peli-rosa para luego percatarse que el auto se había detenido. Se bajaron e ingresaron a un local de helados. Dulces fríos que dan gusto de vez en cuando. Ino pidió un cono de pistache y Sakura uno de vainilla con caramelo. Se sentaron en una de las mesas para continuar la conversación.

-¿Y crees que besa bien?¿No fue incómodo?-hablo Ino primero con tono bajo.

-Si. Porque se sintió muy bien-respondió.

-¿Él metió su lengua en tu boca? ¿Hizo eso?-susurro la oji-azul. La joven Haruno se sonrojo.

-Si-.

-Nada mal para tu primer beso-dijo con acento pícaro.-Ahora dime, ¿Qué paso luego? ¿Te beso y te dejo? Porque te busque y no te volví a ver-hablo mientras comía un poco de su helado.

-Esto tengo que escribirlo no puedo decirlo-dijo sacando su móvil. Pero Ino la detuvo.

-Oh no. No se como te las arreglas para lograr leer algo en tan pequeña pantalla. Toma el mío y me muestras-menciono mientras le daba su móvil. Sakura lo tomó y escribió por un rato.-¿Estas escribiendo un testamento?-preguntó confundida.

-Ya casi terminó-dijo y luego de 30 segundos más se lo entregó a la rubia. Ino empezó la lectura y sus ojos se expandieron con incredulidad al leer el texto. Pasó un minuto y concluyó soltando el móvil en la mesa.

-¡No es posible! ¿Me estas jugando una broma?-exclamó la rubia sorprendida. Su grito llamo la atención de algunas personas a su alrededor.

-Ino-chan, baja la voz. No hagas un alboroto-murmuró Sakura.

-¿Es enserió?-cuestionó. Y la peli-rosa asintió.-Joder Sakura el maldito tomo todo, tu primer beso y tu primer sexo-susurro lo más bajo que pudo Yamanaka.

-Shh, calla. No quiero que todos a mi alrededor se enteren de mi intimidad-la silencio mientras veía a su alrededor de forma nerviosa.

-Dios mío esto hay que celebrarlo. Apuesto todo a que fue lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida y a sido gracias a mi-dijo Ino con una sonrisa y mirada picarona.

-No te lo niego-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa feliz.

-¿Y fue dulce?-.

-Al inicio brusco. Después suave y por último salvaje-susurro la peli-rosa.

-Oh vaya, bueno si te agrado no me quejare con él-.

-¿Que dices? Ni se te ocurra hablarle sobre mi a él o sobre lo que sucedió-advirtió escandalizada por las ocurrencias de su amiga.

-Ne, ne Sakura-chan, ¿acaso no piensas hablarle?-cuestionó acercándose a la joven Haruno.

-¿Porque debería? Estoy segura que estaba más borracho que consciente de lo que hacía. Lo más seguro es que no me recuerde bien-.

-Nada de eso, no creo que no te evoque o que no te reconozca. Tu no te pierdes Sakura. Y hablaras con él o ya sabes, yo habló. No dejaras ir una oportunidad como esta para conquistarlo. Y luego me agradecerás por obligarte-amenazó.

-Ino tu también eres imposible-.

-Te aguantas-dijo la rubia despreocupadamente. Haruno Sakura suspiro, no podía ganar esta batalla contra ella. Además, muy dentro de ella quería hablarle. Siempre quiso hacerlo muy dentro de ella. Pero sería incómodo. ¿Que tal si la rechazaba? No le hablaba por ese gran temor. Temía con todo su ser que la rechazase. Pero estaba contra la espada y la pared, no tenía opción nuevamente.

-Esto no le hace bien a mi pobre corazón Ino-.

-Vamos Sakura yo se que puedes. Si él te rechaza pues no vale la pena. Él se pierde a una hermosa joven-.

-Eso dices, ¿pero quien reparará mi triste corazón?-.

-A veces eres una dramática Sakura. Pero no te angusties yo estaré ahí para ti. ¿Para que si no están las amigas?-.

-Lo intentaré Ino pero dame tiempo ¿si? No trates de apresurarme-pidió mientras apoyaba rendida su mano en su mentón en apoyo.

-De acuerdo tómate un poco de tiempo. Poco, Haruno Sakura o ese tipo se olvidara de ti-aviso la oji-azul y la peli-rosa solo asintió vencida.

Entre la platica las dos terminaron sus respectivos helados. Subieron al coche e Ino aviso al conductor que las llevará a casa de Sakura para dejarla. Se despidieron y quedaron de verse el lunes en el instituto.

* * *

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

Avance rapido, pero algunos tienen una idea de que la historia no sera todo a color de rosa. Este encuentro tiene su significado mas adelante. La historia ya esta concluida en mi mente solo es de escribirla detalladamente. Espero y este capítulo sea bien recibido. Cualquier pregunta o consulta en los comentarios y respondere en el siguiente capítulo. Recomiendo escuchar la canción Warm Water de BANKS para este capítulo. Subo capítulos todos los jueves. Como siempre el alimento de toda escritora.

¿Comentarios?

PD. Hice un boceto sobre como esta vestida Sakura en la fiesta. Lo pueden encontrar en mi página de deviantart como lien-san bajo la carpeta Scraps. Los comentarios hacen que más gente entre a leer es una ayuda y me gusta saber la opinión de los que me leen. Acepto críticas y aviso de algún horror ortográfico.


	3. Stick

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE CONTENIDO EXPLÍCITO SOBRE RELACIONES SEXUALES (LEMON), esta bajo la discreción de cada uno continuar la lectura.**

 **Alaraciones: Los personajes, no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.** **Sasuke tiene 18 años y Sakura tiene 17 años. La historia toma lugar en un universo alterno.**

 **Pareja:** SasuSaku

 _-Pensamientos-Texto Cursiva_

 _- Mensaje o texto escrito entre personajes-Texto cursiva y delineado. _

(N/A:)-Notas Mías

-Hablan-Entre guiones

* * *

 _ **Only We Know**_

Capítulo III

 _Stick_

* * *

El lunes llego para ella desafortunadamente. No podía evitar pensar en la posibilidad de que si Sasuke la recordaba la reconocería inmediatamente. Porque, ¿quien más tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello rosa? La respuesta era obvia, nadie. O al menos no en el instituto. Camino no muy segura de si misma y más siendo que unos cuantos la quedaban viendo. Aún debía utilizar los lentes de contacto y deseaba mucho en ese preciso momento ser capaz de ocultarse bajo sus viejas gafas. No le agradaba llamar la atención, le gustaba pasar desapercibida. Solo esperaba que pocos estuviesen enterados del acontecimiento en la fiesta cuando tuvo el grato momento de besar y estar con Sasuke. Al llegar a su salón todavía se sintió inspeccionada por varios alumnos. Se sentó en su sitio y maldijo su buen oído.

-Escuchaste, la nerd de pelo rosita beso a Uchiha-sempai en la fiesta del pasado viernes-oyó el susurro de una chica.

-Si, y ya sabes que Uchiha-sempai es de todas, pero no se que vio en ella-contesto otra con tono asqueado.

-Si tienes razón-hablo la que inicio la conversación y después se rieron levemente. Pero Sakura no se controlo y perdió la poca paciencia que tenía. Las volteo a ver con mirada enojada y brincaron al ser sorprendidas con las manos en la masa. Y para la peli-rosa eso fue más que suficiente.

- _A ver si así se callan_ -pensó la oji-jade. Sakura era tímida pero solo alrededor de Sasuke. No era una persona que se dejaba intimidar fácilmente por otros. Si; no era social pero era porque no quería hablar con personas huecas como esas o porque no le daba tanta importancia. Ella se sentía bien como estaba. Suspiro, sería un día largo. Y con todo el motivo evadiría a Uchiha Sasuke. No estaba preparada mentalmente para verlo aunque fuese de lejos. Miró el reloj de pared que yacía en el aula. Faltaban aún diez minutos para que iniciarán las clases. Y juraba que el tiempo iba demasiado lento. Anhelaba tanto centrar su mente en sus estudios y menos en cierto azabache que la estaba volviendo loca. Entonces a su lado se percato que Ino colocaba su bolso en su respectivo escritorio. Bien, solo esperaba que ella hablara de un tema que no fuese el Uchiha.

-Ah~ Sakura-chan, ¿acaso no hace un bello día?-pregunto la rubia de forma amigable.

-Deja el sarcasmo Ino. Hasta ahora todo va del asco-dijo malhumorada. La rubia reconoció la razón de la molestia de su amiga, los rumores sobre ella y el azabache se escuchaban en los pasillos. Y era la comidilla del momento.

-Oh vamos no esta tan mal. Además me alegra tanto verte sin esas asquerosas gafas rojas-mencionó mientras tomaba asiento a lado de la oji-jade.

-Cierto Yamanaka Ino. Me debes un par de nuevas gafas. No usaré solo estas cosas-apuntó a sus ojos.-Mi madre ya me ha preguntado que ha sucedido y he dicho la verdad a medias. Tu las has quebrado y me compraras unas nuevas a modo de disculpa por el 'accidente'-comento con una sonrisa. Esta vez con la creencia de su madre que la rubia le daría unas nuevas no podría negarse. Sería el primer evento agradable del día.

-No cantes victoria Sakura-chan. Aún puedo convencerla que es mejor que dejes esos aparatos. Tu sabes que ella me aprecia y me escuchara-sonrió ahora la oji-azul.-Si crees que pondrás todo mi esfuerzo a la basura estas muy equivocada. Me ha costado demasiado deshacerme de esos lentes. No dejaré que vuelvas a usar unos nuevos en mucho tiempo. Hablando de tu apariencia, ya deja de hacerte esa horrible trenza, dale libertad a tu cabello. ¿No aprendes de la vez que te arregle? Te veías bonita-se quejo.

-Si recuerdo todo el incómodo proceso y no estoy interesada en cambiar mi rutina. Así que, sigue esperando a que suceda-.

-¿Enserió me estas retando de nuevo Haruno?-pregunto Ino con los ojos entrecerrados y fijos en su peli-rosa amiga con su mano apoyada en su mentón.-Hasta ahora he ganado, asimila los hechos tienes todas las de perder conmigo-manifestó con voz petulante.

-Eres insoportable-concluyo con tono molesto y dándose por vencida con la rubia.

-Ah, pero así me amas-respondió mientras le pestañeaba varias veces para fastidiarla. Sakura la miro incrédula, a veces su amiga podía ser tan infantil. Pero su mente se distrajo al escuchar la campana sonar.

- _En verdad, malditos diez minutos_ -pensó cuando al fin vio al profesor de ciencias entrar al salón. Dio gracias que las horas de clases pasaron sin mayores distracciones consiguiendo despejar su mente. Pero el sonido del timbre la trajo de vuelta a su fatídica realidad. Era el inicio del primer receso, el momento donde era más posible encontrarse con el Uchiha. Se levantó con celeridad de su asiento, tenía que salir del aula para no tener que escuchar los estúpidos chismes que correrían. Ya en el instituto el rumor se esparciría como llama, y la alcanzaría hasta quemarla viva entre cotilleos. Agarro su bento y no espero a Ino.

- _Que hoy ella se la pase con su tarado novio_ -se dijo a si misma mentalmente. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia una zona donde iba antes de que su amiga volviera a Japón. Las escaleras. Las que daban hacia el área exterior de la parte superior del edificio. Las puertas a la azotea siempre permanecían cerradas, ya que ningún dirigente quería que algún alumno se suicidara desde tales alturas. Por ende, el área alrededor pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo vacío. Resoplo alegre al hallar el lugar como siempre. Completamente desolado. Subió algunos escalones hasta sentarse en el último escalón superior. Abrió su caja y dio gracias por la comida. Comió primero un onigiri y se deleitó con el sabor. Su madre siempre convertía un platillo sencillo en algo totalmente delicioso. Y agradecía que su progenitora tuviera un don en la cocina. Continuo comiendo lo demás hasta terminar y luego se percato de su estado. Tenía sed y no había traído algo para saciarla con algún líquido. Sacó su móvil desde un bolsillo en su falda. Miro la pantalla, aún faltaban veintitrés minutos para que el receso finalizase.

-El tiempo en serio me detesta el día de hoy-hablo para ella. Y rechisto, demasiados minutos a su disposición y nada entretenido que hacer con ese tiempo. Anteriormente era normal para la joven traer un libro o una libreta para escribir. Lo cual dejó de hacer desde que Ino volvió pues el tiempo se iba fácilmente cuando platicaban. Ahora debía pensar que hacer por el momento. Y aún con su sed ni loca iría hasta alguna máquina expendedora, era en esos sitios donde Sasuke se la pasaba un rato con sus amistades. Tal vez regresaría a su salón de clase, tomaría un libro de su mochila para leer y también su termo con agua. Eso seria lo mejor. Con una meta y algo paranoica, camino por los pasillos intentando ver de reojo a su alrededor. Estaba segura que Ino estaría en el patio. Ella y su terror al encierro se lo confirmaban. Pero lo que quería evitar era toparse con el azabache. Cuando a la distancia pudo ver el rótulo de su sección suspiro tranquila, solo unos pasos más y estaría dentro del aula tomando lo que necesitaba. Pero algo la detuvo totalmente en su caminar.

- _Esto debe ser una broma_ -pensó horrorizada Sakura. Su cara pasó a estar más pálida de lo normal. Sin pensárselo mucho, se oculto velozmente en la esquina más cercana. Y miro en dirección a la persona que tenía delante. Uchiha Sasuke estaba allí en el pasillo, frente a su maldita aula. No comprendía que hacía allí. Podría ser remotamente posible, ¿que la estuviese buscando?

- _No, Sakura eso es estúpido. Deja de soñar tan alto_ -se dijo a sí misma mientras los colores volvían a su tez. Tapo por cualquier cosa su boca para eludir soltar algún ruido y continuo viendo de reojo. Pero lo que él realizó la desconcertó. El azabache terminó de abrir la puerta semi-abierta que daba entrada a su cuarto de clases para ver el interior del aula. La peli-rosa escucho la voz femenina de alguien llamarlo ' _Uchiha-sempai_ ' a modo de pregunta. Y lo observo mover su cabeza de izquierda a derecha. Lo último en percibir sus oídos fue un gruñido por parte de él y después se marchó.

- _Demonios_ -pensó. Hoy era el día de andar bocona. Ella aún trataba de procesar la información adquirida con lo visto por sus ojos. Era más que evidente que llegó buscando algo o a alguien cuando balanceo su cabeza de lado a lado. Pero el peli-negro refunfuño al no encontrar el motivo de su exploración. Y sin más rodeos se fue del área. La pregunta era, ¿A quien o que buscaba? ¿Podría de alguna manera haberse equivocado de sección? ¿Tal vez su destino era hacia otro lugar? O por muy loco que le parezca, ¿La buscaba a ella? ¿La recordaba a ella? ¿Acaso no estuvo tan borracho como pensó? ¿Estaba en buenos sentidos cuando se acostó con ella? Varias preguntas rondaron por la mente de la joven Haruno y ninguna tendría respuesta por el momento. Volteo a ver nuevamente al pasillo antes de pensar en salir de su pequeño escondite. Nadie.

Se acercó a su salón de clase e ingreso. Los pocos alumnos en el recinto voltearon a verla de forma extraña pero los ignoro. Vio el reloj y quedaban trece minutos. Cogió los objetos por los que venía y guardo su caja vacía en su mochila. Salió nuevamente. Dirigiéndose rápidamente a las escaleras y se sentó en el penúltimo escalón inferior. Ya no deseaba subir hasta arriba. Estaba agotada. Sentía que había asistido a una maratón de tanto correr al ir de aquí a allá, agregando el susto a su pobre corazón. Intento concentrar su mente en la lectura del pequeño libro que se trajo. Pero no lo conseguía. Su cabeza estaba en otro sitio. Pensado aún en lo que sus ojos captaron como una película. Una cinta que rebobinaba y se volvía a repetir. Y no podía evitar afligirse en nerviosismo. Además, era cierto que se acostó con él y claramente le gusto. Pero no conseguía dejar de reflexionar en lo tonta que fue al dejarse llevar por el momento. Ella se sentía fácil como las demás idiotas que se acostaban con el azabache sin pensar en su orgullo y dignidad. Había perdido mas que ganado. Abandonó sus creencias, valores morales y su maldita decencia. Si él la recordaba, la reconocería como otra mas con quien se acostó. Y no le gustaba eso. Siempre anhelo que la primera vez fuera por amor mutuo y no de un solo lado. Y cavilar en eso la deprimía. Pensando en todo esto olvido estar pendiente de la hora y la campana se hacia sonar por todo el edificio. Se apresuró reiteradamente para acudir a su siguiente clase. Y alcanzó a llegar a tiempo por poco. Ino ya se hallaba sentada a lado de su escritorio. Exhalo el aire contenido cuando al fin se encontró sentada en su silla.

- _Tranquilidad por ahora_ -cavilo para sí. Y un quejido por parte de la rubia llamó su atención. La miró de soslayo y la vio colocar un papelillo doblado en su escritorio. Lo tomó y lo desdoblo. Se dedico a leer.

- _¿Donde estabas? Huiste nada más sonar el timbre. Y no entiendo porque_ -yacía escrito. Le dio vuelta a la hojita para escribir en la parte posterior.

-¿ _Que crees? Huyo de tus ideas e insistencias. Además, un tiempo para mi y pensar tranquilamente me venia bien. Y supongo te la pasaste genial con Sai. Ahora mejor presta atención a la clase. Sabes que no me puedo darme el lujo de la distracción_ -respondió y se lo dio a su amiga. Ino pareció comprender su mensaje pues no volvió a intentar comunicarse más.

Después llegó la media hora libre y se quedo dentro del aula repasando sus notas, su amiga no quiso distraerla y la vio salir. Seguidamente unas cuantas asignaturas mas y culmino el día escolar. Guardo sus cosas y se despidió presurosa de la rubia para poderse marchar. Pero ella la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-No Sakura-chan no puedo dejarte escapar de nuevo-dijo la de ojos azul claro. Aún reteniéndola, ella busco algo en su mochila. Saco una cajita y la coloco en la mano de la peli-rosa. Quien con el acto la observo extrañada. Luego con el objeto en mano. Ino la soltó. Sakura miró con curiosidad la caja.-Es un nuevo móvil, me das pena ajena con la chatarra que andas cargando. Planeaba dártelo muchísimo más temprano, pero tu te la has pasado en tu mundo-menciono.

-Ino, no puedo aceptarlo. Ya tengo un teléfono y hubiese sido mejor que me dieras unos lentes nuevos. Eso si lo necesito-.

-Ya sabes mi respuesta a eso. No te daré unas gafas. Y si que necesitas el móvil. El que andas es una antigüedad. Y no comprendo como aun funciona o si dejara de hacerlo en cualquier momento. Quédate el nuevo, no acepto devoluciones-.

-Oh vamos Ino-chan necesito unas nuevas gafas, estas cosas son incomodas-.

-No insistas, solo oirás no de mi boca. Y ya te acostumbraras a las lentillas-.

-¿Estas al tanto de que debo darle un descanso a mis ojos de este plástico? No es saludable-persistió y era cierto. Medicamente es recomendable tener unas gafas aparte de las lentillas.

-Tal vez tengas razón en eso, pero no tendrás unas nuevas por ahora y si tienes problemas solo te llevo al oftalmólogo. Y fin del asunto-.

-Bien, ya veo que no lograre convencerte ¿Ahora puedo irme?-pregunto como si estuviese pidiéndole permiso a su madre para salir. Se sentía intranquila en el instituto, deseaba salir y estar en su hogar.

-Si mala agradecida. Vete-contesto Ino algo divertida. Y sin darle mas vueltas, Sakura salió.

* * *

Pasó el martes y el miércoles sin mayores complicaciones. Ya le había dicho a la oji-azul que esta semana se tomara tiempo de calidad para compartir con su novio y que ella no quería incomodarlos. Y tuvo la dicha y la desdicha de no ver a Sasuke en esos días y eso calmo su sensibilidad reciente. Todo iba muy bien. Ya era jueves y solo pronosticaba otro día más de tranquilidad. Pasaron las primeras horas y llegó el receso de una hora. Camino por el pasillo de manera distraída pensando en cómo solucionar un problema matemático, cuando oyó a alguien llamarla por su nombre. Despistadamente viró su rostro en dirección a la persona que le hablo. Y se pasmo. Sus ojos jade chocaron con unos negros azabaches. Sintió sus mejillas calentarse, lo cual connotaba que se encontraba rojísima.

-Uchi-ha…-sem-pai…-tartamudeo y lo contemplo aproximarse a ella. En respuesta a su cercanía ella instintivamente retrocedió. Al sentir su espalda pegar contra la pared. Comprendió que no había escapatoria. Pero la mirada que él le lanzaba la tenía más curiosa que preocupada. Sasuke tomó con sus dedos el mentón de ella y alzó su rostro para que lo viese bien.

-Sa-ku-ra-pronunció él su nombre lentamente con su voz áspera y profunda. Ella solo sintió escalofríos cuando lo oyó llamarla de tal modo.-Hoy te atrape-dijo mientras le sonreía con porte ¿Pícaro? Y se percató entonces. Conoce su nombre. ¿Cómo era que el azabache sabia su insignificante nombre? No recordaba haberse presentado formalmente frente a él. Y luego estaba su actuar el lunes. ¿La buscaba a ella? ¿Recordaba su aspecto por lo ocurrido el viernes? Si era así, ¿Entonces estuvo consciente de sus actos? Pero, ¿Con que razón él aparentaba haberla buscado? ¿Por qué? Ella no tenía nada que llamase su atención. Si; se arreglo para la fiesta y se veía linda, pero ella no tenía nada fuera de lo ordinario como para atrapar por segunda vez la atención de él. No era muy atractiva y no intentaba agraciarse. Ella era muy simple y sencilla. O ¿Acaso tan bien se vio ante los ojos de Uchiha Sasuke en la fiesta?

Estaba tan perpleja pensando en demasiadas cosas que no percibía bien lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Su mente era un caos de preguntas sin respuestas con una justificación creíble. Y fue hasta entonces que reparo en el modo en que él se avecino más a ella. Los labios del azabache pararon entonces sobre los labios de la peli-rosa. La beso con ansias. De las manos de ella resbaló el bento que llevaba para comer. Y en ningún momento ella cerró sus sorprendidos ojos verdes mientras él sin descaro la veía directamente. No estaban en la penumbra y luces de una fiesta, no había alcohol, no estaba arreglada, no había nada que le hiciera pensar que él no la deseaba en este instante. La mirada oscura de él exclamaba eso. Todas la acciones indicaban que él se encontraba atraído a ella. Como un imán. Y Sakura estaba totalmente incrédula, correspondiendo torpemente. Al inicio siempre pensó que recibiría frialdad por parte de él. Se halló enferma por mucho tiempo de pensar en esa situación, que la idea de solo encontrárselo e intentar mantenerse firme ante él seria una tarea difícil. El miedo al desinterés y el rechazo causaban su timidez con el azabache. Se hallaba triste de pensar en ello constantemente. Era un terror a miles escenarios funestos. Después de esa noche con él, vivía únicamente situaciones extenuantes. Deseo tanto haberse quedado apegada para siempre con él, ahí congelados en el tiempo de la noche del viernes. Pero el tiempo no poseía consideración con nadie.

Y en ese instante ella se estaba volviendo loca, él la llevaba a la locura. Y la forma en la que él prosiguió besándole fue salvaje. De nuevo lo noto hambriento por ella. Ahora no sería capaz de dejarlo ir. Anhelaba tanto en ese momento en tenerle y palpar su piel. El encendió algo desconocido en ella. Lo ansiaba con demasía. Y si quería marcharse, él lo lamentaría. Por qué honestamente ella quería hacerlo sentir bien cualquier día de aquí en adelante. Entendía que tenia que estar dispuesta a perder mas de si misma con él en su corazón. Con decisión, lo beso correctamente con ahínco.

- _Mira lo que has provocado, lo llamo de la manera en que lo veo. Ahora pertenecerás aquí conmigo_ -pensó con manía. Si; la tenia atrapada. Pero ella también codiciaba apresarlo a su lado y no aflojaría su agarre a él esta ocasión. Adiós a su miedo arriesgaría todo.

Perpetuamente, en completo momento mantuvieron la vista enfocada entre ellos. Y al azabache le prendió el comportamiento de la peli-rosa. No era muy temerosa. Podía ver pasión en los ojos jade de ella. Envuelto en un fervor se separo de la joven y afianzó su mano al brazo de ella. Camino junto a la oji-verde por los pasillos desolados y la arrastro dentro de una aula vacía. Con rudeza la coloco contra la pared, de forma que él contemplaba la parte posterior del cuerpo de ella y se presiono contra su espalda. La deseaba bastante en ese instante. Manteniéndose aún en esa posición contra Sakura, levantó su falda y tanteo su trasero hasta apreciar sus bragas las cuales bajo rápidamente sin contemplaciones. Y la comenzó a preparar para él.

Todo estaba aconteciendo vertiginosamente y a la oji-jade le costaba pensar con claridad. Se encontraba en un estado de shock y dejó que su cuerpo reaccionara involuntariamente. Sentir los dedos de él dentro de ella nuevamente, la hizo agitarse placenteramente. Solo quiso percibirlo dentro de sí una vez más. De nuevo la lujuria corría por sus venas. Distinguió el sonido de un zipper bajar e intento ver de reojo. Él estaba colocándose un condón. Y la idea de tenerlo pronto le provocó más escalofríos. Siendo así que noto en su zona baja como ingreso de una sola estocada. Hacerlo con él parecía ser siempre agresivo. Sin más miramientos por parte del azabache, la embistió varias veces con fuerza. La peli-rosa para evitar lanzar gemidos, con una de sus manos cubría su boca y con la otra trataba de sostenerse de la pared de algún modo. Pero hubo un momento en que no logró cubrirse bien por las violentas estocadas que le daba.

Y esa fue la ocasión en que él tapo entonces sus gemidos con su mano derecha. En un instante lo distinguió desabotonar la camisa blanca de manga larga de ella. La removió dejándola con sólo su sostén para cubrirla. Y lo percibió apegarse más a su cuerpo femenino, hasta morder el espacio entre su hombro y su cuello. Dolió, pero lo sobrellevó. Él inició a besarle y dar chupetes en esa área. Mientras su boca se ocupaba de ese sitio, las manos de él acariciaban sus senos y de vez en cuando los apretába. Unas estocadas más y le dio la vuelta para que lo observase de frente. La apoyo contra la pared nuevamente y ella rodeo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él. La forma en la que estaban colocados el uno al otro la hacían a ella estar a la misma altura que Sasuke. Y sin recelo Sakura lo beso fuertemente. Mordió levemente unas cuantas veces los labios de él entre besos hasta provocar que se enrojecieran. Entretanto él se dedico a proseguir estrechando un seno de ella sobre la tela de su sujetador. Se alejo de su boca y jalo su trenzado cabello rosa obligándola a inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás para morder más áreas de su cuello. Continuamente la acometió con vehemencia. Ya cerca la acalló con besos, su boca vibraba cada vez que se perdía un gemido adentro de su cavidad. Se sintieron arder cuando el órgasmo los alcanzó. Jadearon al distanciar sus labios para obtener oxígeno. Manteniendo la postura, aún apegados.

Enseguida se halló recostada en el suelo con el azabache encima. Lo percibió salir de su interior para ponerse un nuevo preservativo. Inmediatamente lo sintió adentro otra vez. Como todas las ocasiones anteriores se enredo a él. Y se besaron reiteradamente, balanceándose los dos en un vaivén por bastante tiempo. Estar con él de aquella manera era prohibido para ella antes. Nunca fantaseo que lograría tenerlo otra vez entre sus brazos. Sus pequeñas manos palparon todo lo que pudo de él. Sus fuertes brazos y su pecho, por encima de la tela de su camisa, su rostro blanquecino y su cabello negro. Tocarlo así la llenaba de gozo. Prosiguieron besándose, hasta sentirse acabar nuevamente junto a él. Resollaron en busca de aire.

Y Sasuke la contempló. La peli-rosa respiraba agitada. Sus mejillas yacían enrojecidas, con los ojos verdes entrecerrados y oscurecidos. Algunos mechones rosados se encontraban fuera de su trenza que era un desastre, agregando su piel blanca aperlada por algunas gotas de sudor. Y Sakura solo vio con peculiaridad la mirada de él. No aparto sus ojos de los del peli-negro, porque si lo hacía intuía que su fachada fuerte caería. No quería distraerse. Necesitaba pensar que acción tomar ahora. Y su cerebro se dedicó a captar adecuadamente lo ocurrido. Y una pregunta vino a su mente.

-¿Porqué hacerlo conmigo otra vez?-su voz sonó áspera y percibió seca su garganta.

-Solo por capricho-respondió escuetamente con simplicidad. Eso la hirió. Pero, ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Amor? En verdad tenía que dejar de poner tan alto sus esperanzas. Sasuke no demostraba ese sentimiento con sus actos. Era muy brusco y no era nada delicado cuando la tocaba. La respuesta era mas que creíble, él solo quería algo y trataba de conseguirlo. Esta ocasión él lo consiguió y desafortunadamente para ella cayó nuevamente en su telaraña. Tomar las fuerzas para resistirse a él era algo casi imposible de obtener.

-¿Y estas satisfecho?-preguntó otra vez.-¿Acaso aquí acaba esto?-.

-Aún no-fue la contestación que recibió. Se acercó al cuello de ella reiteradamente y casi estaba a punto de depositar un beso cuando ella lo alejo. Frunció entonces él su ceño. Sakura lo oyó rechistar. Pero no le importo. Si continuaba dejándole hacer como quisiera, al final ella sería la mayor perjudicada. Por qué ella lo quiere, su corazón no podría soportar ese trato grosero.

-¿Cuántas veces más entonces? ¿Cuánto más para ser suficiente?-.

-Hasta estar satisfecho-dijo con tono molesto.

-¿Y cuándo lo estarás?-hablo ella de nuevo. Y Sasuke se enojó con la insistencia. Las veces que tenía sexo con cuanta fémina deseara nunca decían nada y se dejaban hacer por él. Eran sumisas y miedosas, nunca ansiaban hacerlo enfadar. Por tanto eludían hablarle, una forma de respeto. Pero la peli-rosa delante de él era todo lo contrario. Una parlanchina que cuestionaba lo que hacía.

-Cállate y déjame hacerte mía cuando quiera-expreso enojado. Y en un arrebato la beso con fuerza. Ella en respuesta, mordió el labio inferior de él. Sasuke al sentir un sabor a metal separo su boca. Su mirada oscura rápidamente la vio con molestia.

-Si quieres hacerme tuya debes de ser mío también. Como una pareja. No soy de esas con quién puedes tener sexo sin compromiso-aclaro ella. Era cierto que al inicio siempre se mostró sumisa y era por su debilidad ante él. Pero al menos ansiaba algo a cambio y pretendía manifestarle lo que ella deseaba de él. Una relación formal. Tal vez no la ame ahorita pero mientras el siga atraído físicamente en ella se aseguraría de mantenerlo a su lado correctamente o eso anhelaba intentar. Puede que no lo lograse o quizá si. Quien sabe. Pero no dejaría que la siguiera catalogando como alguien fácil con quien venir cuando se le antojase. Solo para acostarse con ella porque a él se le daba la gana. Usaría todas sus cartas y arriesgaría todo. Aunque eso significara que la rechazase. Pero no ambicionaba sentir perder su orgullo por él. Porque debía respetarla. Y hasta ahora venia haciendo lo contrario.

-Si así consigo que estés de acuerdo con esto, que así sea-respondió y procuro besarla, ella respondió bienhadada. El azabache beso los labios de ella agresivamente. No se quejaría. El peli-negro reconoció que aún quería más. No sabía por cuánto tiempo pretendía tener relaciones con ella y por ahora le daría gusto. No iba a forzarla a tener sexo, no tenia tal descaro por mucho que la deseará. Además, la forma en que lo miro desafiantemente lo cautivó. Le empezaba a agradar su actuar y algo en ella lo atraía indudablemente. Tal vez era el hecho de que le complacía su nada común cabello rosado o sus brillantes ojos verdes jade. No podía negar que le interesaba su físico. Si no lo hiciera, ¿Por qué entonces deseaba verla una y otra vez gemir por causa de él? Desde que la hizo suya, el sexo fue y era aun placentero. Y la busco solo para eso, unas rondas más de esa dosis.

Se alejo saliendo de ella para entonces levantarse de su lado y remover el condón para en seguida abrocharse el pantalón. Después se dispuso a botar los preservativos en un basurero que yacía dentro del salón. La oji-jade solo se determino a tomar sus pertenencias del piso y se las colocó. Vio entonces que él tenía la intención de marcharse.

-Uchiha-sempai-llamo ella sin ser capaz de decir su nombre mientras tomaba un brazo de él para eludir que se fuera.

-Solo Sasuke-le dijo girando su cabeza hacia ella.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿en verdad no te retractas de ser mi pareja?-pregunto. Quería asegurarse del estado del tipo de relación que llevarían de aquí en adelante.

-Si digo que no, ¿acaso me dejaras fornicar contigo?-cuestiono él mientras la veía.

-No te dejare hacerlo-escueto en breve ella.

-Entonces si-declaró y sin más partió.

La peli-rosa no pudo evitar sonreír con amargura. Reflexionó bienaventurada que ahora estaban juntos de algún modo. Y su entorno la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, recordándole entonces que aún se encontraba en el colegio. Miro alrededor del aula hasta encontrar el reloj de pared. El receso hace un rato termino, y la asignatura actual iba más de la mitad. No tenía idea si sería apropiado interrumpir, por lo cual perdería una materia el día de hoy. Suspiro y noto su cabello hecho un desorden.

Por lo que se dispuso a acudir al baño y arreglarlo. Al salir del cuarto de clase vacío; atisbo su cajita, el bento. Y lo recogió. Cuando llegó a su destino y se miró en el espejo no pudo obviar sorprenderse al ver marcas en su cuello.

-Maldición-dijo cuando se aproximo al espejo a revisar detalladamente. No había manera de cubrir eso. Luego observo su cabello despeinado y en ese instante agradeció tanto que fuese largo. Deshizo la trenza desorganizada e intento peinarse con sus dedos. Tendría que dejarse el cabello suelto para cubrir un poco su cuello. Posteriormente ladeo su cuerpo en varios ángulos para revisar que todo estuviese en orden. Rememoro en aquel momento la insistencia de Ino sobre deshacerse de su cómoda trenza.

-Y pensar que logró conseguirlo sin intervenir, mientras esto desaparece tendré que mantenerlo así-se dijo a sí misma palpando algunas rosadas hebras. Contemplo ahora en la encimera del lavabo su comida guardada. El resto de los minutos hasta su siguiente clase aprovecharía para merendar. Salió del baño y se fue a su sitio habitual. Comió con parsimonia, aún tenía once minutos si calculaba bien. Y con ese tiempo a su disposición reflexionó sobre ella y el azabache. En principio paso por momentos difíciles. tratando de no enfrentarlo, de eludirlo por temor a que él la hubiera olvidado y que al volver a verlo, la ignorara o que pasara de ella. Pero lo que nunca se imagino sucedería, pasó.

Y ella hizo una petición. Si; él acepto su pedido, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que la atracción de él fuera meramente físico. Era una sensación agridulce. Ella deseaba iniciar una relación con amor de por medio entre ambos. Y la forma en la que iniciaba con él no era para nada apropiada. Nunca evoco la idea de que se vería envuelta en estas circunstancias. Jamás aspiro que él se sintiera forzado a sus demandas por el hecho de solo querer acostarse con ella una nueva vez más. ¿Cuánto podría durar esa farsa? ¿Qué haría cuando él se aburriera de ella? No quería perderlo ahora que lo tenía. La sola idea que la dejara, la aterrorizaba. Y en el frenesí del la situación eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió hacer para mantenerlo a su lado un poco más. Había sido imprudente e impaciente. ¿Como fue capaz de pensar tal cosa en ese momento? Solo por su mente paso el pensamiento de atarlo a ella de alguna forma. Nada más. Más sin embargo ansiaba amor por parte de él. Que la amara como ella lo ama. Que la mente de él se llene de pensamientos de solo ella. Y que en el corazón de él su presencia viva imperecederamente.

- _Solo quisiera que me dijeras que me amas, que de tu boca digas que me amas una y otra vez_ -se dijo mentalmente afligida.

Se dedico mejor a comer, para distraer sus pensamientos. Al acabar de alimentarse, salió del área y camino en dirección a su aula. Y corroboro entonces que el maestro de la materia finalizada estaba marchándose. Agarro esa oportunidad. Rápidamente y con cuidado entró. Al sentarse su amiga llamó su atención.

-¡Sakura!-exclamó la rubia llamando la atención de algunos que voltearon a ver en dirección a ellas dos.

-Baja la voz Ino-le dijo.

-¿Donde has estado?-interrogo en voz baja.-¿Estabas en la enfermería? Porque los profesores han preguntado por ti y supusieron que estarías enferma. Pues no eres de las que pierden una tan sola clase-susurró Yamanaka.

-Ino, ¿crees que sea posible que me consigas una excusa del encargado del dispensario para justificar mi ausencia?-pregunto Sakura pensando que eso la salvaría del problema en que estaba.

-Si que puedo, ¿pero si no te encontrabas en la enfermería, adónde fuiste? Y quiero la respuesta a cambio de lo que me solicitas-contesto Ino.

-Hecho, te diré luego-afirmó y entonces otro maestro ingresó para impartir la siguiente clase, dando así por finalizada la corta conversación.

Al terminar la jornada escolar, Sakura guardo sus objetos en su bolso.

-Dime entonces y quiero saber como de repente ya no andas tu perfecta trenza-reclamo Ino señalándola.

-Salgamos del instituto y hablamos por favor-pidió la joven de ojos jade poniendo su mochila en su hombro derecho.-¿Vamos?-hablo viendo a su amiga con los brazos cruzados.

-Bien, voy-contesto y caminaron juntas hacia la salida. Sakura le solicito que decidiera si ir a casa de la Yamanaka o a la de ella. Pues no deseaba que absolutamente nadie las escuchara. No quería repetir el acontecimiento en la heladería. Ino eligió su propia casa. Tomada la decisión se aproximaron al auto que esperaba a la joven de ojos azul claro. La rubia tenia un chofer que siempre la recogía cuando salía del instituto. Sus padres son muy sobreprotectores e Ino decía que era mas un guardaespaldas que un chófer. Se subieron al carro y su amiga insistió en que soltara la lengua pero la peli-rosa se negó a decir palabra en el coche.

-¡Al fin!-dijo Ino al arribar a su casa. Con celeridad abrió la puerta del automóvil. Tomo la mano de la joven Haruno, quien a duras penas colocó bien su mochila en su hombro y dejo que la llevara. Ino se apresuro hacia la entrada principal de la mansión e ingresaron a la vivienda. La oji-jade siempre se maravillaba con la residencia de su amiga aun cuando ya la había visitado con anterioridad. La rubia aun dándose prisa subió las escaleras hacia el siguiente nivel con ella. Anduvieron poco por el pasillo cuando al final llegaron a su destino. Entraron a la recamara de ella e Ino solo cerro la puerta de su habitación y comenzó a cuestionarla.

-Habla ahora Haruno Sakura, me tienes desesperada en curiosidad. Tu actitud a sido demasiado misteriosa-.

Sakura suspiro, su amiga amaba totalmente el chisme. Lo primero que realizo la joven de ojos verdes fue revelar su cuello al mover su cabello a un lado. Y escucho a su amiga soltar un quejido de sorpresa.

-¿Pero que…? ¿Quién…?-pregunto con sus ojos muy abiertos por el asombro. Y después comprendió. Solo un nombre vino a la mente de la oji-azul-¡A sido Sasuke!-exclamó apuntando su dedo índice hacia las marcas del cuello de ella. ¿Porqué, quien mas sería? Su amiga no dejaría que otra persona le hiciera eso, solamente el azabache conseguiría ser el responsable.

-Si-le afirmó.

-¿Cómo ha sucedido?-interrogo. La peli-rosa le conto todo de manera corta, no le daría tantos detalles. Además, deseaba esquivar decirle el motivo por el cual Sasuke acepto salir con ella. No se sentía capaz de mencionárselo porque conoce a su amiga. Al oír las razones, ella le reclamaría a Sasuke por tratarla así. Eso era algo que a ella le correspondía sobrellevar hasta que él la quisiera. Y también ella precisaba algo de privacidad.

Ino entendió la decisión de no dar tantos detalles y lo acepto sin refutar. Ella solo estaba feliz de que su amiga no se rindiera con el joven que le gustaba, debido a sus temores. Es cierto que era un 50-50 pero el que no intenta nunca tendrá conocimiento sobre lo que hay en la cara de la otra moneda.-Me alegro mucho por ti Sakura-chan, te debes sentir en un sueño hecho realidad-comento Ino.

-En verdad es así. Siempre me vi a mi misma viéndolo desde la distancia. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que yo le gustaría-las palabras tuvieron algo de fundamento y no logro eludir una sonrisa en su boca. Si el azabache hacia esas acciones con ella es porque al menos remotamente a él le gustaba. Se convenció de que eso era un paso.

-¿Y te dio su número? ¿Ahora le llamaras o enviaras mensajes por el móvil?-.

-Ah… lo olvide-en realidad ella estaba demasiado centrada en otras cosas qué rondaban por su mente en ese momento y nunca cruzo por su cabeza pedirle su número de teléfono. Y después de todo, aun si se le hubiera ocurrido no se lo solicitaría en esa situación. Aun no poseía la suficiente confianza con Sasuke como para hacer tal acción.

-Oh vamos Sakura-chan~, que despistada. Tienes que pedírselo mañana-.

-Eh… si tienes razón-dijo un poco nerviosa.

-¿Y ya iniciaste a utilizar el nuevo celular?-.

-Aun no, no he tenido… tiempo-hablo. De hecho había ignorado el aparato completamente, tanto que hasta aun lo llevaba dentro de su mochila.

-Ugh, ¿Al menos aun lo traes contigo?-dijo la rubia y Sakura solo asintió y revisó su bolso. Saco la cajita intacta y se lo dio a Ino.-En este momento aprenderás a utilizarlo-sin mas preámbulo se dedico a ayudar a la peli-rosa con el aparato.

* * *

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

De nuevo puntual, nuevo capítulo para hoy. Cualquier pregunta o consulta en los comentarios y respondere en el siguiente capítulo. Recomiendo escuchar la canción Stick de BANKS para este capítulo. Como en los capítulos anteriores, subo capítulos todos jueves. Y el alimento de toda escritora.

¿Comentarios?

PD. El uniforme de Sakura es muy parecido al de Umaru, del anime Himouto! Umaru-chan. El de Sasuke solo es una camisa blanca manga larga y pantalones de tela negra. Los comentarios hacen que más gente entre a leer es una ayuda y me gusta saber la opinión de los que me leen. Acepto críticas y aviso de algún horror ortográfico


End file.
